Mission:Split Up The Marauders
by sarah-moonrise71
Summary: I want you to split up the Marauders. If they stay together and if they join the Order of the Phoenix together, they will make the best members. But if they are distracted and separated, they will become distracted and won’t fight well enough. I don’t kno


Chapter 1 

Lily felt the burning as the symbol formed on her arm. She screamed in agony. In a minute the burning and the pain was gone. She stood up along with some other people she didn't recognize. The Dark Lord spoke now and a deafening silence fell among the crowd.

"You are now members of my army. That mark is now there to remind you of your vow: you will be loyal to me till your last breath. You will fight for me and you will do as you are told from your superiors. All of you have gone through hard training for the whole summer and you are now ready to join the Death Eaters. Do not disappoint me because you won't be able to get away with it. You are dismissed. Miss Evans I would like a word with you" with that the Dark Lord ended his speech and the crowd rushed for the exit. Lily, with her dark red hair covered with the hood of her cloak and with her black mask on, advanced to her Master for the past few minutes.

"Lily, I have asked your trainers and they told me that you were the best between the others. You have showed extreme patience and have gone through the most difficult tests. All in all, you are my best new Death Eater. You also happen to be in the same school, same House, same year with the Marauders" Lily was listening carefully as Voldemort spoke, not missing a word from what he was saying.

"Thank you, Master. I really appreciate your good words," she said proudly.

"Well, you see, Lily, the reason I called especially you today is to assign you with a mission. I want you to split up the Marauders. If they stay together and if they join the Order of the Phoenix together, they will make the best members. But if they are distracted and separated, they will become distracted and won't fight well enough. I don't know how you will make it, Lily; I just want you split them up. Perhaps you want to use James Potter's love for you to achieve it." Lily understood. She smiled. Making James Potter and the other Marauders suffer was her dream along with making a strong Death Eater. Now she was given the opportunity to make both of her dreams come true.

"Thank you, Master. I am really proud to be assigned with a mission, directly by you, from the first day as a Death Eater. Making them suffer will be a piece of cake for me" Lily said smiling.

"You will report directly to me, Lily. I will be visiting you every week. Since you are a prefect this year, you will be able to visit Hogsmeade whenever you want. Meet me every Sunday at "The Black Parchment" at 18:00. It is a bookstore at the end of the main street. I think you are one of the owner's few customers. You have been there many times. If you tell the storeowner that you are looking for a book for Charms, he will bring you to me. Do you have any questions?" he asked and Lily shook her head. "Then you are dismissed," he said and Lily left the room. It was 31st of August and the next morning she would be leaving for Hogwarts.

* * *

"LILY! Honey wake up!" her mother shouted standing above her and shaking her in order to wake her up. Lily groaned and opened her eyes. She heard her mother leave the room. She lied on her bed for a few more minutes and after deciding that she was not a morning person, she began to get ready to leave.

She had packed all her things the previous day apart from some books and some clothes. After she was ready she put the last things in her trunk and took it downstairs. She was extremely careful not to wear a white blouse since the dark mark could be seen through the cloth. She had breakfast and then they left for the Station.

When they got there, she hugged her parents and kissed them. She promised she would owl them every so often and then boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

Lily opened her Charms book. At last she was allowed to practice all those spells. She drew her wand out and started learning, fascinated.

However, when she was very concentrated in her learning, the door opened and in stormed the Marauders. Lily immediately remembered of her mission.

"Hey, guys! Hey James!" she said cheerfully. The others looked at her as if she had 3 heads. They weren't used to Lily talking to them like that. In fact, they weren't used to Lily talking to them at all.

James smiled uneasily. "Hey Lily. How was your summer?" he said while he and the others sat down. Whatever was that going on with Lily, they were going to enjoy it.

'Great! Now I am supposed to be talking to those oafs for the rest of the year!' Lily thought but the idea of making them suffer was so appealing that she considered it worth talking to them.

"Great! I really needed that rest! How was yours, James? Sirius? Remus? Peter?" she said keeping eye contact with James looking really interested. 'Wow! If I was living in the Muggle world, I would make a great actress!' she surprised herself.

For the rest of the train ride they chatted and talked about their summer. Lily found their company completely insufferable and was bored to death. However she was making them believe that she really found their company great! Finally, they got to Hogwarts.

* * *

She was eager for the Sorting to end so that she would be able to go to her bed and not be around those boring prats. The ceremony seemed extremely long to her.

Once it was over, she and Lupin took the first years and the other Gryffindors to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password. Gasps were heard as the first years entered the common room.

Lily tried to leave without being noticed. To her bad luck, the Marauders saw her and called her to play exploding snap with them. She loved that game and was really good at it, but with them? She cursed under her breath and went t play with them.

When they finally decided to go to sleep it was 2 in the morning. Lily left completely satisfied with herself. And groaning Marauders were climbing up the stairs to the 6th year boys' dormitories.


End file.
